A new area of electronic games is the television plug and play product. These are games contained in a single-use handheld controller that a user simply plugs into a TV to play. In 2005, $550 million was spent on television plug and play products through retail purchases.
At the same time, online activities have increased over the past several years. These online activities, requiring only a computer and an internet connection, include online gaming, communities, trading, downloading media and subscription activities. The gaming portion alone is a large portion of the revenue generated by companies that foster these activities.
However, to participate in an online activity associated with network games, or with online community content in general, a player must typically connect their PC to the online network and provide some very personal and/or financial information. This has created barriers for those consumers who are either (1) technically challenged or techno phobic such that finding and navigating the desired content is sufficiently discouraging of participation, or (2) are concerned about privacy and unwilling to enter personal identifying and/or financial information. Some online access requirements are quite invasive and require name, address, telephone number(s), email address(es), and/or credit card information.
What is needed is a simple, secure and inexpensive means from a retail store to connect with the online experience.